UnFaithful
by HiddenWriter-WantedReader
Summary: This is a H/Hr/D story that I have had in my mind for a long time. Harry and Hermione are happy together, but then Draco comes along, and tries to steal Hermione away. Will it work? What will Harry say? This is my first FanFic! Please enjoy!
1. UnFaithful

_**This is my first attempt as a HPFF. I wrote this off of a YouTube Slash of H/HR/D I saw a few years ago and havent been able to get out of my mind! :) I am really excited about it! I do not own any of this. JK. Rowling OWNS Harry Potter. I am making no money from this! Please Enjoy and give lots of feed back! :)**_

Chapter 1- A Virgin's Choice

Hermione smiled at Harry gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she gently moved away from him, not wanting to make a scene in the common room.

"Love, are you alright?" He was being very loving this morning.

"Of course, today is our sixth month anniversary." He held out a small box, and when she opened it, there was a beautiful silver necklace with the moon and stars. She gasped softly as he put it on her.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" She smiled at him and gave him a long kiss in front of everyone, and they got a few wolf whistles.

He took her hand and they walked down to the Great Hall for something to eat, and it was easy for everyone to see that Potter and Granger were a happy couple. As they went to sit down, Malfoy and his goons were making wise cracks.

"A Mud-Blood and an orphan together, isn't that just poetic?" Malfoy mocked from across the hall. Hermione's face turned red and she sat down next to Harry. She ate a little bit but kept watching Malfoy and playing with her necklace.

"Hermione, love, are you feeling okay? Do we need to go to the hospital wing?"

She shook her head no, and smiled at Harry. She ate some toast and managed to drink some pumpkin juice. She didn't know why, but what Malfoy had said was bugging her. It might have to something to do with the fact that on a regular basis, she caught Malfoy staring at her.

Harry had a free period, and Hermione was on her way to Potions. Harry said he had something really big planned for tonight, and Hermione was excited. Harry wasn't an exciting boyfriend, instead he was very proper and a gentleman. They had only gone to second base, and Hermione was trying not to face the fact that she was quickly getting bored with their relationship physically.

As she was absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't see Malfoy until she rounded the corner and ran into him.

"Watch it, Granger!" He growled. "Professor Snape said that class was cancelled today."

"Oh!" Her face was pink and she couldn't find any words, so she just looked down at the ground. She had never been this close to Malfoy alone. She felt nervous and a little giddy.

"So you and Potter, huh? Even you can do better than that…" He smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Harry is an amazing boyfriend!" Hermione's face was now a shade of scarlet.

Draco looked her over and then studied her face. He grinned softly and walked closer to her.

"I bet your still a virgin, aren't you, Granger?" He whispered this just barely loud enough for her to hear. Fear showed on her face, and she couldn't even speak. Her virginity wasn't something that she wanted to speak about with Draco Malfoy. For some reason she couldn't turn and walk away. She was stuck there by a part of her that she had never felt before.

She whimpered softly as he moved closer to her. She didn't know what to say and there was no one around to get her out of it.

"I could show you, you know. I could show you how to have a good time" Malfoy winked at her, as he reached out and stroked her arm. Her whole body was tingling and it was heading straight to the core of her. It was making her throb and she wanted him to touch her everywhere. She leaned into him, wanting his words to be true.

"Follow me…" Draco led her into an empty classroom, where he locked the door and sat her up on the desk, and started kissing her, and making his way down her neck. She couldn't keep from giggling.


	2. UnFaithFul Chapter 2

_**AND SO THE PLOT CONTINUES :) I AM HOPING I GET SOME REVIEWS SOON!**_

Chapter 2 – Late Night Conflicts

Hermione snuck into the common room at almost midnight. She was hoping everyone had gone to bed, but to her disappointment, Harry was awake, and sitting by the fire. She watched him as he sighed softly, and then he saw her.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" He stood up and walked over to her. She took in the sad face and the upset look. She had kept him worrying and she felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, love. I was practicing for the Charms exam, and I got so distracted because I was having problems with the Animation Charm. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the picture to move." Hermione felt bad lying to Harry, but she wasn't about to tell him that she spent the evening with Malfoy, and that she was no longer a virgin, and had done things that she would be embarrassed to ever say out loud or do with anyone else.

Harry watched her for a moment. He didn't doubt her. She had never lied to him before. He kissed her softly, but something felt wrong. She wasn't kissing him the same anymore. She was kissing him rougher! He couldn't understand.

Watching her he could see something was different. There was a new look in her face and she had a look in her eye's that was something he had never seen, nor had been able to cause her. He felt sick to his stomach with all the thoughts that was coming into his mind, of Hermione with someone else. He tried to shake the feeling off.

"Harry, babe, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She started walking into her dormitory, but stopped, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you more, Hermione."

'Yes you do," thought Hermione bitterly. And she disappeared upstairs.

Harry sat back down and thought about Hermione and everything that had been going on lately. She had seemed more withdrawn, but he hadn't thought anything of it. Hermione was always busy and on the go. She was so sweet and perfect. He loved how smart and pretty she was, and how she made him feel special. He was planning on letting her take his virginity, and being each other's first, but he didn't know how to go about saying it.

"Why me?" He thought out loud and then went up to his bedroom, to try to get some sleep. His thoughts were about how much he had wanted their sixth month anniversary to be something special, and now he wasn't even sure Hermione was his.

(Two Weeks Later)

Draco was talking softly in her ear and causing her to breathe harder. She wanted to him to make her feel amazing and to keep her on the edge. Draco made everytime they met up an adventure. However, something was coming over him and causing him to change.

More frequently he was talking to her about being his girl. Hermione didn't want to be with Draco, but she loved how he made her feel wanted, and sexy.

"Please, 'Mione, just be my girl. I want everyone to know about us."

They were laying on a bed in the Room of Requirements, and she had her head resting on his chest.

"Draco, I can't leave Harry. I love him..."

"But you love me too!" He sat up, suddenly angry that she refused to leave Potter.

Hermione looked up at him and frowned. She had never thought that this was going to be an actual relationship. She alway assumed that it was nothing more than amazing sex.

"Draco, I'm not leaving him. I can't hurt him that way. I can't..." She looked away from him and looked down. She didn't want to hurt Draco, she had fallin for him over the last couple of weeks. But Harry knew something was up, she could see it in his eyes, when he refused to look at her, or meet her eyes. It hurt her, to know she was hurting Harry. He loved her and tried to do everything for her. She could feel tears in her eyes.

Draco didn't want to see her cry, so he kissed her instead.

"He will find out, eventually..."

"I know," she sighed against his chest and laid down to go to sleep before class.


	3. UnFaithful Chapter 3

_**I am so excited for this story, that I can't stop writing! I am having so much fun! Weeee! :D Sorry about that... anywhoo. Chapter 3! Please leave comments and reviews! Thanks!**_

Chapter 3 Lies Uncovered

Over the next few weeks, Hermione kept acting like she was Harry's girl, but he knew something was up. She would disappear for hours, saying she was with Ginny, or Parvati, but come back looking like she had just gone through a wind storm. One time Harry tried to go further than second base, but Hermione almost freaked out when he tried to take off her shirt.

Harry could have sworn that Hermione had more bruises on her than he had ever seen anyone have. He was so confused by everything, and was so hurt. She kept ditching him on dates. Harry was becoming way more depressed. Ron tried to distract him and cheer him up, but he never could fully get Harry to forget.

"Oy, mate, let's go to the Quidditch Pitch." Ron begged Harry one night.

"No, Ron. I just want to be left alone."

Harry had been moody all day. He hadn't seen Hermione and he was starting to get more angry than sad. However, when he was with her, he was happy and calm. So he just stayed with her, hoping she would never leave him.

(Dinner That Night)

When Hermione sat beside Harry that night in the Great Hall she seemed to be her regular self. She was holding Harry's hand and asking him about his day. She was paying more attention to him than she had in the longest time. He was smiling and felt like they were getting back to where they should have been.

"Harry, I am going to go visit Hagrid tonight." She sat her goblet down.

"Good, I'll go with you."

"No!" she was almost shouting at him.

Harry frowned and looked at her. "Why not?"

"Harry, I am working on a present for you, to make up for how I have been acting lately. Please, please let me do this." She got up and left. Harry looked at Ron for comfort, but he looked as confused as Harry.

Harry sighed, and finally spoke the words he had never wanted to say, "She's lying."

(Around Midnight)

Harry knew something was going on with Hermione, so he followed her that night. She had gone up to the Divinations Tower and he followed in the Invisibility Cloak. He saw her go into the tower and he followed close behind.

Draco was in the room, waiting. Harry had to keep from crying out. Draco had a table set up with some butterbeer and had a radio playing music on it. Hermione walked up to him and held him close. They started dancing, and soon they were snogging. Harry felt like he was going to be sick. He had just kissed her not two hours ago.

He ran out of the room, knocking over a jar, and fleeing into the darkness. He heard someone gasped, and he knew it was Hermione, but he didn't stop until he was in his bed. He closed his eyes and hoped it was all a bad dream. He couldn't lose her. He was so scared. She was his best friend. She was his everything.

He swallowed hard, and told himself that no matter what, he wasn't going to lose her. If she wanted to be with him, and someone else… He blinked through his tears. He hated himself for being so weak. He wanted to hold her, or better yet, for her to hold him. He wanted comfort and for her to ease his mind.

When he woke up the next morning, he pretended as if he didn't know. Hermione was still acting like his girlfriend. She kissed him and held his hand. She was trying to act for everyone, including him. He let her. He was slowly dying inside though. Knowing he was never good enough for her to just want to be with him.


	4. UnFaithful Chapter 4

_**Sorry, I know this one is a bit shorter than the rest, but I promise to make it up in the next chapter! Please enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 4 - Finding the Truth

Draco was tired of Hermione only being his at night, he was frustrated that Potter could still have Hermione when he was the one who was treating her the way a lady should.

Malfoy began to harass Harry more and more. And for once Harry took it. He knew if he acted out, he would lose Hermione.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was sitting next to Harry, but watching Malfoy. He had become so insistant on her being with him every night that she was scared he was going to act out. The professor had asked her to go to the board and write done all of the things to look for when dealing with a Banshee.

While she was up at the board, Malfoy sent a note flying over to Harry. When Harry opened it, it was a picture of Malfoy and Hermione. Her arms were draped around his neck and they both looked happy.

Harry felt as if he was going to throw up. It was signed at the bottom: _**I will get her. D.M.**_

Harry just watched Hermione, as she came and sat back down. He couldn't believe it. He was done. He was so mad.

He shoved the piece of paper towards Hermione and then stormed out of the room. He had to get out and get some air. He left the castle and headed out on the grounds. He was mad, and tired of being made a fool of. He couldn't believe he let it go on for so long.

Hermione found Harry sitting in the courtyard that night. She walked over to him, she had been crying.

"Harry," She started to say.

"Save it, Hermione. I don't want to be a fool anymore. I hate this. If you wanted to be with him, then be with him!"

He stood up and walked over to her. She looked at his face and saw his broken heart.

"Harry, I love you! I don't want to be with him!"

"Oh, so I am just going to let you go and have sex, or walk in on you snogging him? You won't even snog me like that!"

Hermione bit her lip, and tried to take his hand.

"I don't want him. I want you. I choose you! Please Harry…"

She started to cry, and so did Harry. He held her to him. His trust in her was broken, but he couldn't be without her. If he lost her, he lost his best friend. He couldn't let that happen.

"Hermione, if you're going to be with me. It's only going to be me. There is no one else. If you want sex, or money, or popularity, go with Malfoy." He said this forcefully and Hermione was stunned with the force, and hurt by what he was saying about her.

"Harry, you are the only one I want and need. I will never speak to Malfoy again. Can you forgive me?"

Harry looked at her sadly. He knew the answer, but trust. Could he ever trust her again?

"I forgive you Hermione, but we have a long way to go before we can begin to start over."

Hermione looked at him and said she understood. She wanted her Harry back. The brave Harry that showed her how to be a strong and great wizard. She hugged him tightly and didn't let him go, until she lost feelings in her arms.

They walked back to the common room, both feeling hurt, and both feeling better.


	5. UnFaithful Chapter 5

_**OKAY! CHAPTER 5! I made it a bit longer than the other ones, but the stories about to end :0 I wonder what will happen? Anyways, I'm looking for new story ideas. Inbox me if you have one! :) Thanks! Please Reveiw!**_

Chapter 5 – Broken Hearts

Hermione and Harry were slowly getting back to where they should have always been. Hermione was so desperate to be with the one man who held her heart, that she did anything and everything to please him.

He admitted to her that he had always wanted a sex life, just didn't know how she would feel. Soon they were on the same level, and Harry was rather enjoying himself. They got to know each other in every way possible.

Hermione was constantly feeling guilty, however. She had nightmares every night, about Harry being with someone else. She didn't ever want him to want or need anyone else and it scared her.

One night, she finally spoke to Harry about the nightmares. They were in the common room alone, sitting by the fire.

"Harry, why didn't you just find another girlfriend?"

Harry looked at her and frowned.

"I didn't want to lose my best friend."

Hermione's heart sank. It wasn't that she was an excellent girlfriend, or because of their deep love. It was over their friendship. Sure, friendship was what had started everything, but hadn't they grown into so much more?

"Hermione, what's really on your mind?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you ever going to want to be with someone else?"

Harry shook his head. "No one."

"What about Ginny? You know how she adores you. She would never cheat on you…"

Harry stood up, hurt by what she was saying.

"Fine, Hermione. Since you are so insecure about us, we need to take a break."

Hermione gasped at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to see other people. I was willing to forgive you, for your lust, and your cheating. But if you can't even let it go, and forgive yourself, then I can't be with you."

Hermione just looked at him. She knew she had egged this on. She knew she could never take back what she had said. She watched him go to bed and then stayed in the common room for another hour. She was thinking about how she had had everything, just a couple of weeks ago, now she didn't have Harry, and Draco ignored her.

The next day, Hermione sat by herself, and watched as Harry sat with Ginny and Ginny was enjoying the new found attention. Hermione couldn't focus on school or her Prefect duties.

(3 Weeks Later)

One night she was walking through corridors and she heard giggling. A pain started in her heart, because she knew that was Ginny's laugh. She made her way down the hall, and peeked into the room. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on a blanket and he was entertaining her with a show of neon outlines that were making a picture on the wall.

Hermione kept from sobbing out loud as endless tears streamed down her face. She was so made at herself. She had hurt him and was paying for it. After watching for three minutes, she backed up and found herself backing into someone.

Malfoy slid his hand over her mouth, and pulled her away from the room.

"Well well Granger. Gotten yourself into a little mess, haven't you?" He smirked at her pain. He felt humiliated letting this girl, not worthy of his status, use him for sex. This was an almost complete revenge.

"Malfoy, just…" She trailed off for a moment, struggling to find words that would complete her thoughts. "Just piss off." She glared at him for a moment.

Malfoy reached out and struck her across the face. She clashed the floor making a loud noise. There was the sound of a door opening, and soon Harry was by her side. Ginny was hanging back; there was no doubt in Ginny's mind who Harry truly loved.

Hermione jumped up and marched over to Malfoy, she pinned him against the wall and pulled out her wand. He whimpered knowing she could hurt him. She stepped away and turned to Harry who was about to get at Malfoy.

"He isn't worth it Harry." She looked at him, and Draco tried to pull his wand, so without even thinking, she punched him in the stomach. He slid down to the ground.

Hermione looked around for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen. Hermione looked at Harry with a question in her eyes. Harry just shrugged.

"It's always been you. Always."

Then they heard Malfoy getting up.

"Scared, Potter? Letting a girl do your fighting?"

Harry drew his wand, "Not even, Malfoy."

"Then prove it, Friday night, at the Duel Club meeting." He was holding his stomach and looking from Hermione to Harry.

"Harry, no! It's not worth it."

"Yeah, Potter. Listen to your cheat of a girlfriend. Wanna know the sounds she was making while I took her virginity?"

Harry fidgeted, holding back.

"Potter, you should have heard her, moaning and begging for it. Oh she's a freak you got there, Potter."

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco. She knew that Malfoy was cutting Harry's nerves and she didn't want him to strike at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, me and you were never anything. You were nothing more than a sex toy."

He smirked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"It's alright you little slut. You will get yours."

"Don't you dare threaten her, Malfoy!" Harry had found his voice at last.

"Oh, Potter, I'm not. It's a promise. You can't always protect her."

Harry glared at him until he walked away. Hermione took his arm and got him to go back to the common room. He was so angry and wanted to fight Malfoy now, but he knew that it would be better in the Club.

"Harry, please don't do it…" Hermione pleaded.

Harry was done listening. His old wounds were tore open and they were stinging. Malfoy told him about Hermione to get him mad at her, and it was working. He knew Hermione didn't mean for it to come out, but it would always hang over him, until he shut Malfoy up.

"Good night, Hermione." He walked up to the dormitory.


	6. UnFaithful Chapter 6 The End

_**So this is my Final Chapter. :) It is an unusual ending, so please have an open mind. :)**_

Chapter 6 - The Duel

(Night of The Duel)

Harry marched his way to the dungeons for the Duel Club meeting. Hermione said she was going to meet him there. He was edge from the sleepless nights that he had been having. Last night was the worst he had had in a long time.

In the dream, he had walked into a room where there was a bed. On the bed was Hermione and Malfoy, and he was watching Malfoy stick his tongue down her throat and stroke her body all over, while Hermione was riding him.

She was moaning and whispering loudly to Draco, about how much of a better lover he was than Harry. She then began to mock Harry, and how he was not as experienced as Hermione. Harry tried to get her to stop and let her know that he was there, but every time he tried, she only made fun of him more.

Harry awoke that night in a cold sweat and felt as if he had been crying. He felt his face and couldn't tell the sweat from the tears. That was the night that he decided that he was going to finish this with Malfoy, so that he could move on, and be with Hermione in peace.

(Morning of The Duel)

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall by herself, and Ginny came and sat down next to her.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly.

"Hello," Hermione replied.

"You know, he really loves you."

Hermione looked over at her and sighed. She didn't want to talk to Ginny about it, but Ginny seemed to be the only person who cared.

"Ginny, why does he love me? After everything I did to him?"

Ginny sighed and then looked Hermione in the eye and said with a sharp tone, "Hermione, when are you going to realize that he doesn't care about the past? That he wants to move on? Hermione, Harry has had a rough life, and all he wants is to move on with the girl he loves."

"I…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Other girls would love to be with him, and he knows it. I told him. But he made it clear, you're the one he wants. End. Of. Story."

Hermione sat there, dumbfounded by the way Ginny put it so plainly.

"I have to talk to him!" Hermione got up and went to find Harry. He was just coming out of the Portrait Hole when she found him.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Did Malfoy do something to you?"

"No, Harry, I know now, " She was trying to catch her breath, "I know that you love me. I know that it doesn't matter. I am so sorry. I want to be with you and for us to be happy. Please, Harry, don't fight him. Please?"

Hermione latched onto Harry with all of her might. She was so scared, and he was all that was going to calm her down. Harry hesitated then held her back, he knew that she finally realized all he had wanted. However, it was too late. The only way he could be with her is if Malfoy knew he had won.

"Hermione I have too."

"No, please."

"Hermione, if you cannot understand why I must fight him, then we will never be able to work."

"Fine, fine… Harry please, just be careful."

The day passed by quickly, and Harry was ready for the Duel. He entered the Dungeons and almost the entire school had shown up. He saw Hermione, who was standing next to Ron. He took a deep breath and then walked to the dueling platform.

Malfoy was waiting. The Professor who normally watched them, was not there today. They stood facing each other and then walked away, and took the four steps and got in their dueling stance. On the count of three, they both set off a spell. Harry's spell just barely missed Malfoy, but Malfoy's was dead on.

Harry flew up and hit the wall. There was a sickening crack and Harry didn't move. Hermione ran over to him and tried to wake him. He wouldn't wake. She started to cry and sob. Professors flew into the room and tried to restore order. Hermione turned on Malfoy.

"You murderer!"

"You stupid mud-blood! If you hadn't cheated on him, this never would have happened." A sickening grin came over Draco's face. "This is all your fault, and you will never sleep again, knowing that its your fault he is dead. You killed, The Boy Who Lived."

_**The End **_


	7. UnFaithful Alternate Ending

_**This is an alternate ending that I came up with :) Enjoy. **_

The next morning, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall by herself, and Ginny came and sat down next to her.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly.

"Hello," Hermione replied.

"You know, he really loves you."

Hermione looked over at her and sighed. She didn't want to talk to Ginny about it, but Ginny seemed to be the only person who cared.

"Ginny, why does he love me? After everything I did to him?"

Ginny sighed and then looked Hermione in the eye and said with a sharp tone, "Hermione, when are you going to realize that he doesn't care about the past? That he wants to move on? Hermione, Harry has had a rough life, and all he wants is to move on with the girl he loves."

"I…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Other girls would love to be with him, and he knows it. I told him. But he made it clear, you're the one he wants. End. Of. Story."

Hermione sat there, dumbfounded by the way Ginny put it so plainly.

"I have to talk to him!" Hermione got up and went to find Harry. He was just coming out of the Portrait Hole when she found him.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Did Malfoy do something to you?"

"No, Harry, I know now, " She was trying to catch her breath, "I know that you love me. I know that it doesn't matter. I am so sorry. I want to be with you and for us to be happy. Please, Harry, don't fight him. Please?"

Hermione latched onto Harry with all of her might. She was so scared, and he was all that was going to calm her down. Harry hesitated then held her back, he knew that she finally realized all he had wanted. However, it was too late. The only way he could be with her is if Malfoy knew he had won.

"Hermione I have too."

"No, please."

"Hermione, if you cannot understand why I must fight him, then we will never be able to work."

"Fine, fine… Harry please, just be careful."

All week long, Harry was determined not to let Malfoy get the best of him. He was finally happy that Hermione realized that he was just happy being with him. They were spending more time together, and she was working with Harry on his aim, and the spells he could use.

(Night of the Duel)

Harry marched his way to the dungeons for the Duel Club meeting. Hermione said she was going to meet him there. He was edge from the sleepless nights that he had been having. Last night was the worst he had had in a long time.

In the dream, he had walked into a room where there was a bed. On the bed was Hermione and Malfoy, and he was watching Malfoy stick his tongue down her throat and stroke her body all over, while Hermione was riding him.

She was moaning and whispering loudly to Draco, about how much of a better lover he was than Harry. She then began to mock Harry, and how he was not as experienced as Hermione. Harry tried to get her to stop and let her know that he was there, but every time he tried, she only made fun of him more.

Harry awoke that night in a cold sweat and felt as if he had been crying. He felt his face and couldn't tell the sweat from the tears. That was the night that he decided that he was going to finish this with Malfoy, so that he could move on, and be with Hermione in peace.

Malfoy was waiting on the dueling platform. The Professor who normally watched them, was not there today. Harry got up on the platform and they stood facing each other and then walked away, and took the four steps and got in their dueling stance. On the count of three, they both set off a spell. Harry's spell just barely missed Malfoy, but Malfoy's would have been dead on. Harry threw up the Shield Charm that Hermione had taught him that morning. The curse back fired and hit Malfoy.

It threw him to the end of the platform, and he turned a pale shade of green and he look as if he was going to be sick. Professor Flitwick came in and gave Malfoy detention, and threatened to have him expelled.

"You know you're not allowed to use advanced magic against another student," he squeaked as he led him away.

Hermione jumped up on the platform and ran over to Harry and hugged him tight. They would never think back on this again. Harry was the true champion of her heart, and she was no longer willing to be unfaithful to her true love.

_**The End**_


End file.
